The One
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: After a messy divorce David Smith hires Clara Oswald as his kids nanny. Despite her cheerfulness and his grumpiness the two end up falling in love but when people from their past return their love is tested and secrets are revealed. Can these two stay together or will it be too much for them to handle? (TenXClara AU) (Rating may go up)
1. Chapter 1

David's Smith's alarm went off at 7:00 A.M; he turned over quickly shutting it off.

He laid on his back and glanced at the space beside his bed. It had been a year since his divorce from his troubled ex-wife.

David still wasn't sure how to feel about it Emily wasn't a good mother and her partying ways never stopped after they were married.

All he knew was his life had gone from hard to nearly impossible especially with two kids, busy work schedule and Emily's debt.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts; he smiled he recognized that tiny knock.

"Come in!" David called.

The door slowly opened and his five-year old daughter Katy walked in and jumped into his bed.

"Hi daddy!" She greeted hugging his neck.

He gave out a fake groan and held her up. "Oh, Katy girl you've gotten bigger!"

Katy giggled. "Did I surprise you daddy?"

He smiled. "Yes, you did."

His thirteen year old daughter Amy walked in and smirked.

"How are you, dad?" Amy asked.

He sat up allowing Katy to crawl into his lap.

David sighed. "I'm fine, why?"

"You got to bed late, I was worried."

He smiled. "I appreciate it, Amy. I was just trying to figure out some bills."

Amy shook her head. "Dad, is there anything I can do? I could get a job."

He shook his head. "No, you need to concentrate on school."

Amy went over and hugged him. "Come on let me help my old man." She teased.

"Oi' I am not old. I'm only 33, thank you." David sniffed.

"That's old." Katy muttered.

David smirked. "Whose side are you on, huh?" He started tickling her.

Then kissed her on the forehead. "Come on you two got to get ready for school."

Katy hopped off to get ready but Amy leaned against the wall and frowned.

"What's wrong, honey?" He asked walking towards her.

She scowled. "This is all mum's fault."

David sighed and hugged her. "I know it's been rough but she's still your mother."

"Sometimes I wish she wasn't." She mumbled leaving the room.

He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

It saddened David that the girls didn't think highly of their mother but at the same time he didn't either.

The divorce left him hard and unable to trust others and he feared Amy was becoming the same way.

He got into the shower and lowered his head under the fixture and let the warm water sooth him before having to face the day again.

After dropping off the girls at school David dashed to work at Sarah Jane's Department Store where he worked as an assistant manager.

He barely skidded in just as Sarah Jane was waiting for him.

"I'm sorry Sarah." He panted.

She shook her head. "It's okay but are you alright?"

He sighed. "Everyone seems to be asking me that."

She gently took his arm and pulled him aside. "David I know you're working hard but you need to take it easy."

"I know but I've got no choice." David said.

Sarah thought about it. "Maybe you need to hire a nanny."

He scoffed. "I don't think so even with the promotion I can't afford it."

"Well your brother owns that nanny agency maybe he'll give you a discount." She suggested.

He hesitated.

"Please, I don't want you to overdo it." Sarah replied.

David rubbed his forehead. "I guess I could ask him."

She smiled. "Good now why don't you take the day off and talk to him."

He shook his head. "What about work?"

Sarah grinned. "It's my department store, remember? You'll still get paid."

David smiled gratefully. "Thanks." Then he went outside to call his brother Matt.

David waited for his younger brother at an outdoor coffee shop.

Feeling tired he placed his head down until Matt snuck behind him and tapped the back of his head.

"Oi'!" David replied annoyed.

"Hey, sandshoes!" Matt greeted him sitting down.

"Hi." He muttered taking a sip of coffee.

"You look terrible." Matt replied.

David grunted. "Nice to see you too."

He glanced at Matt's collar. "Are you wearing a bow tie?"

Matt grinned. "Yep!"

"Why?" David asked.

"Bow ties are cool." He replied tugging on it.

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Well, they are." Matt whined.

He just shook his head. "Anyway thanks for meeting me."

Matt smiled. "Sure, what did you want to see me about?"

David sighed. "You know I'm raising Amy and Katy on my own, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, I can't do it all myself and I need some help."

Matt held up his hand. "Say no more I can find you a nanny, highly qualified and reliable."

"Really, how much?" David asked.

Matt grinned. "For you an employee discount rate."

David smiled. "Thanks man, this means a lot."

He smirked. "No problem, I'll send someone over to your house tomorrow."

Then David's face fell.

"What's the matter?" Matt asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how to explain this to the girls." He replied with dread.

"Hey, they'll be thrilled that you're getting help."

David sighed and prayed he was right.

That night Amy and Katy joined their father to the living room.

"Was it dad?" Amy asked as they sat down.

She noticed he was looking worried.

"I don't like that look." Amy whispered to Katy.

He sat on the coffee table across from them.

"Um, I know you've been worried about me, lately." He said.

Amy nodded.

"Well, today I saw you're Uncle Matt and he's arranged for a nanny to help us out."

Amy scowled. "No, I like how things are."

"Honey, please I'm not marrying her."

"Don't care! I don't somebody else in here taking over!" Amy protested.

"Amy, please don't make this difficult." David begged.

"Dad, we're fine!" She insisted.

Katy curled up and hid her face behind her teddy bear.

He rubbed his eyes in frustration and tried to lower his voice.

"Amy I'm overworked and I'm afraid of not always being here for you both." He replied.

"This is all mum's fault! She did this to you!" Amy yelled.

"Would you please stop blaming your mother? This has nothing to do with her." David groaned.

Amy stood angrily. "No, she's hurt you and left you with nothing and now we have to deal with some bitch!"

"Amy, watch your language in front of your sister!" He scolded.

"This isn't fair! You can't make me like this woman!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy I" He started to say but she stormed upstairs and slammed the door.

David sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

"Well, that went smoothly." David mumbled.

Katy swallowed and tugged on his sleeve.

He looked at her.

"I'm happy about the nanny, daddy."

David smiled and hugged her.

"At least someone is." He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara smoothed out the front of her plaid skirt and checked her shoulder length brown hair.

She was having seconds about her outfit but it was too late to change.

Clara silently prayed that she looked alright.

She double checked the address Matt had given her before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

Clara was curious to meet Matt's older brother; she didn't know much about him except he was divorced, his name was David and he had two daughters.

A minute later the door opened and a tall, thin young man with slightly spiked brown hair answered.

"Yes?" He said leaning against the door frame.

He was gorgeous; she almost forgot what she wanted to say.

"Um, I'm looking for David Smith." She replied.

"Well, that's me." He said.

Clara gawked for a minute realizing this cute guy was her boss.

"Uh, well I'm from the agency. I'm the new nanny." She said.

"Right, Matt said he was sending someone over. Come in, please." David smiled.

She nodded and stepped inside and glanced around at the old photos on the wall of him and his daughters.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Clara Oswald." She replied.

"Brilliant name, hold on a second and I'll get the girls." He said.

Clara smiled and waited as David stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted.

"Amy, Katy come meet the new nanny!"

Taps of small footsteps could be heard rushing down the stairs.

The first girl who came was a pretty brown-haired five-year old girl clutching a teddy bear.

David smiled. "This is Katy."

Clara knelt and waved. "Hi, I'm Clara."

Katy hid behind David's leg. "Hi." She mumbled.

Clara grinned at David. "She's a very pretty little girl."

Katy smiled slightly.

"Honey, where's your sister?" David asked.

"I'm coming." A voice grumbled.

Clara saw a beautiful thirteen year old red-head sulking down the stairs.

She stood close by her father and glared at Clara.

"This is Amy." He replied.

Clara smiled at her nervously; she could tell Amy was going to be a challenge.

"Well, nice to meet you, Amy. I'm Clara." She extended her hand but Amy kept her arms folded.

David cleared his throat. "Well, I better get to work."

"Wait; is there anything I need to know?" Clara asked following him.

"Uh, emergency numbers and chores list are on the fridge, I'll be home at 5:30 P.M and the girls will show you around. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go." He answered quickly.

David hugged his daughters before rushing out the door.

"Thanks for the help." She mumbled.

"Well, I guess it's just us." Clara said looking at Katy and Amy.

Amy came towards her and shot her a cold stare.

"Just for the record I don't want you here and you can figure out where everything is." Then Amy went upstairs and slammed her door.

Clara sighed. "I don't think I'm her favorite person at the moment."

Katy came towards her and took her hand. "I'll show you where the kitchen is."

She smiled at her. "Thanks."

They got to the kitchen and Clara found the chore list and studied it.

"Okay, first is laundry. Where's the laundry room?" She asked.

Katy pointed at a door near the dishwasher; Clara opened it and a mountain of laundry baskets stared at her.

"I take it's been a while since you guys have done this, right?" Clara asked.

"Daddy's been busy."

"Well, how about we help your dad and tackle this laundry?" She asked.

Katy smiled and nodded. "I like helping daddy."

Clara chuckled. "Well, come on then."

Except for some soap powder spilling and Katy stuffing the washer too full everything went well except as they folded clothes Clara could hear Amy stomping and throwing things upstairs.

"This is getting silly." She thought.

Clara decided she needed to talk to Amy or try to.

"Something wrong, Clara?" Katy asked.

She smiled at her. "Why don't you take a break in your room and later we'll play a cartoon, okay?"

Katy nodded and went upstairs; Clara followed and knocked on Amy's door.

"It's not locked!" She called out.

Clara slowly walked in and saw Amy sitting on her bed with pillows scattered everywhere.

She sat beside her. "Hi!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She said moving to a chair.

"Um, I noticed you don't seem to like me, can I ask why?"

Amy shrugged. "Because I can."

"I hope you don't think I'm replacing your mum because I'm not." Clara said.

She scoffed. "Oh, please even if you were I wouldn't care cause' I hate my mum!"

"You don't like your own mother?" Clara replied shocked.

Amy stood and placed her hands on her hips. "Nope!"

It now made sense to her. "That explains why she's not in the photos." Clara replied.

"Yes and for your information she made our lives a living hell!" Amy hissed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She replied.

"Well, now you do so get out!" Amy yelled.

"But Amy" She started to say.

"Out!" Amy repeated.

Clara nodded and left; the door slamming behind her.

She leaned against the wall and exhaled.

Clara was disturbed by Amy's reaction to her mother but at the same if it were her she probably respond the same way.

Still she wasn't going to let this stop her from doing her job and chose to just stay out of Amy's way and concentrate on Katy.

Afterwards Clara was reading to Katy when the door opened and David walked in.

"I'm home!" He called.

"Daddy!" Katy exclaimed. He grinned and knelt as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey, sweetheart were you a good girl, today." He asked.

"She was an angel and even helped with some of the chores." Clara said proudly.

"Impressive." He smiled.

David stood and looked around. "Where's Amy?"

Katy frowned and pointed upstairs.

Judging from Katy's expression he knew things didn't go well.

"I'll talk to her tonight." He said putting her down.

"Um, actually can I talk to you, too?" Clara asked.

David groaned. "Why not?"

They went into the kitchen and David propped up against the table.

"Okay, what is it?" He said folding his arms.

Clara pulled at her fingers.

"Amy gave me a real hard time today." She said.

"I figured she would." David replied.

"Well, she seems to have trust issues." Clara said.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. I blame her mum for that."

"Yeah, apparently Amy's not too fond of her."

"I know." David replied getting a glass of water.

Clara gawked at his nonchalant reaction. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"It doesn't surprise me." He replied.

"But apparently you condone it." Clara said.

"I don't condone it but I don't blame her, either." He said.

She scoffed. "Do you even care that she's been slamming her door in my face?"

David rolled his eyes. "Blimey, I thought I was hiring a nanny not a psychiatrist!" He snapped.

Clara lowered her eyes. "Sorry, sir."

He softened his tone. "I'm sorry, look it's been very rough on Amy and she's still sensitive."

Clara rolled her eyes. "I gathered."

David sighed. "I'm sorry today was so hard but give her time, she'll come around."

"Yes, sir." She replied.

David smiled. "Anyway thanks for your help today. I hope you'll come back."

Clara smiled. "Of course, sir."

He thanked her again then Clara said goodbye to Katy before leaving.

David looked upstairs and prepared himself for his next task.

He went up and tapped on her door. "Amy, it's me."

There was no answer.

David peaked inside before going in; he noticed the pillows on the floor. "Wow, throwing pillows very original."

Amy grunted and swung her legs over the bed.

He sat beside her. "Rough day?"

She nodded.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I don't like Clara." Amy blurted out.

"Why?" David asked.

"I'm afraid she'll hurt you." Amy replied.

"How would she do that?" He asked.

She pulled on piece of thread on her sheet.

"I don't know. I'm just afraid of anyone hurting you." She muttered.

David his arm around her. "I know but honey Clara's here to help us which means I'll have more time with you two."

Amy sniffed. "But mum hurt you."

"Mum's not here and I can assure you Clara's not you're mother."

Amy nodded. "I guess."

"So do you think you can give the new nanny a chance?" He asked.

Amy sighed. "I'll try."

David hugged her. "That's my girl."

Amy smiled slightly and hugged him back.

David then tapped her leg. "Come on let's get ready for dinner."

She nodded and went downstairs.

He sighed and hoped things would go better tomorrow.

Clara got to her apartment where her boyfriend Danny was waiting for her.

"Hey, Clara!" He smiled greeting her at the door.

"Hi." She sighed.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked

Clara hugged him. "Oh, his thirteen year old daughter hates me." She said before plopping onto the couch.

He sat beside her and stroked her arm. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "It's okay at least his youngest daughter is nice."

Danny smiled. "That's good. How's their dad, old and cranky enough for you?" He joked.

She didn't want to tell him how young David was; Clara knew it would bother him so she changed the subject.

"Are you staying tonight?" She asked.

Danny sighed. "I can't. I just stopped by to check on you."

Clara frowned. "But you just got here."

"I know but I've got papers to grade." He said.

"Can't you stay a little longer? I hardly see you." She said softly.

"I know babe but it can't be help. I'll call you tomorrow, yeah?" Danny replied.

She nodded and walked him to the door.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing her cheek before she closed the door.

Clara leaned against the door. "So am I." She grumbled.

Clara scolded herself for saying that.

She shouldn't complain about Danny's new teaching job but she was tired of feeling neglected.

"Why do I even bother?" Clara muttered as she laid on the couch.

She sighed and grabbed the remote and spent her evening with the T.V.


	3. Chapter 3

As promised Clara returned the next day and was surprised to see David standing on the front steps.

"Mr. Smith what are you doing out here?"

He sighed walked towards her, Clara swallowed she keeps forgetting how tall he is.

David shoved his hands in pockets.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you don't expect a miracle but I talked to Amy and hopefully things should go somewhat smoother today." David explained.

Clara smiled. "Thanks Mr. Smith but I'll definitely keep my fingers crossed."

David smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, probably won't hurt but like said give her time, okay?"

She noticed a thick red scar poked out from under his sleeve.

"Of course Mr. Smith." She replied.

"Yeah and by the way could you call me David?" He asked.

"Why?" Clara said.

"Well, Mr. Smith makes me feel so old." He chuckled.

"Okay, I think David sounds better anyway." Clara smiled.

"Thanks." He then glanced at his watch. "I've got to get to work but remember give Amy time."

She nodded.

He started to leave but paused and said. "Oh, Katy's visiting my mum so it's just you and Amy, today."

Clara's face fell. "Great." She grumbled.

"You'll be fine, I've got to go! Bye!"

He smiled and waved at her then Clara turned around and sighed.

"Can't wait." She thought before going in the house.

Much to Clara's relief Amy stayed quiet in her room while Clara worked.

But it quickly became boring and too quiet for Clara so she pulled out her mp3 before vacuuming when the kitchen phone started ringing.

She groaned and set down the player down and rushed to the kitchen.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, Clara its David." He shouted due to the background noises.

"Oh, hi David! What's up?" Clara asked.

"I forgot to mention I've got to pick up Katy before coming home. Could you stay a little longer?" He asked.

"Sure, no problem." She replied.

There was relief in his voice. "Thanks, I've to go. Bye!"

Clara hung up and bit her lower lip. "He has really cute voice, it's kind of sexy." She thought.

When Clara came back she was surprised to see Amy listening to her mp3.

"Amy?"

Amy jumped and quickly put down the player. "I wasn't doing anything."

"I didn't say you were." Clara replied.

Amy handed back Clara her music device. "Sorry." She said softly.

Clara smiled. "It's okay; you're welcome to download anything you like."

She nodded. "Okay."

Clara thought she saw a slight smile as she hurried upstairs.

Clara shrugged it off and continued with her cleaning.

Except for the occasional fridge raids and phone calls she didn't see much of Amy but at least she was keeping her bedroom door open.

By the time her chores were done it was almost 6:30 P.M and still no sign of David or Katy so she decided to make herself comfortable on the couch.

After a while of watching T.V and re-reading magazines she rested her head back and was about to drift off to sleep when the door knocked.

Clara groaned and went to the door peeking through a peep-hole.

She saw Katy but didn't recognize the older woman with light brown short hair holding her.

Clara opened the door and the woman seemed surprised to see her.

"Hello." The woman said.

"Can I help you?' Clara asked.

Before the woman could respond Katy grinned and exclaimed. "Clara!"

Katy reached out for her and Clara took her in her arms.

She noticed Katy's hair was in tight pig tails.

The woman arched her eyebrow. "Well apparently she knows you."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Clara the girl's nanny and you are?"

"Shelly, David's mother and their grandmother." She replied.

"Won't you come in?" Clara asked.

She walked in but kept her hands clasped together.

"Where's Amy?"

"She's upstairs; would you like me to go get her?" She asked.

Shelly shook her head. "No, she'll come down if she wants."

Clara smiled nervously and silently prayed David would come home.

Shelly looked Clara over and grunted. "I knew he had hired a nanny but I didn't realize you were so young."

Clara stared at the floor and felt uncomfortable. "I do have a lot of experience in child care."

"Yes and at least you're a modest dresser." She replied.

"Sorry?" Clara said.

Shelly then walked around her in a circled. "Yes, modest but not rich. Matt must not be paying you enough"

Clara cheeks flushed and she pressed her lips together.

Just then the door opened and David rushed in.

"Sorry I was running late." He apologized to Clara.

David noticed his mother standing behind her.

He glared at Shelly. "And thanks for leaving the surprise note after I told you I would get her."

Clara cleared her throat and motioned with her head that she was holding a sleeping Katy.

David nodded. "Right, Clara please stay here, mum I want to talk to you outside."

Amy sat on the stairs clutching her knees and listened to her dad and grandmother.

Once he closed the door David scowled at Shelly.

"Why did you that, eh? I told you I would pick Katy up."

She rolled her eyes. "You were taking too long."

"Well, I'm sorry for the delay but I have to work." He replied.

"Yes, amazing how you're more dedicated to your job than your marriage." Shelly scoffed.

"Oh, for God sakes spare me, will you?" He shouted.

She pointed her finger at him. "No one in our family until you ever got a divorce."

"That's because I was the only one married to Emily, mum!" He snapped.

"She wasn't that bad."

David scoffed. "Seriously, do I have to show you again to remind you?"

Shelly turned her head away. "They were accidents. You should've been more careful."

"Mum, you know that's not true. You just don't want to admit what she did because her family has money!" He yelled.

Shelly glared at him and slapped him hard. The sound caused Clara and Amy to jump.

Amy sniffed and she wiped her eyes.

Shelly realized what she did and gasped, her hand shook but he looked at her with no emotion.

He came closer to her and stared hard at her. "Emily killed me a long time ago, mum. Do something to me that I don't already know."

Shelly started tearing and tried to apologize.

"David I" She started to say.

"Get out!" He said firmly.

"But"

"Out!" David yelled.

Shelly nodded and walked away slowly.

Clara had watched in shock from the window but quickly moved when the door opened.

He closed it and stood there for a few seconds before turning around.

"Everything alright?" Clara asked.

David nodded. "Yeah, everything's great."

"Alright, uh I better get going." She said.

"Yeah, thanks for staying late." He smiled.

She nodded and carefully handed Katy to David. "No, problem."

Then Amy came downstairs and went over to Clara.

"Uh, about your offer for the downloading music, I'd really like that."

Clara smiled. "Sure no problem."

Amy smiled slightly and sat on the couch.

"See I told you she'd come around." David said.

Clara smirked. "Yeah, Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded. "Thanks again."

She opened the door and paused.

Clara wanted to say something to him but couldn't think of what so she said goodnight and left.

After the door closed Katy slowly woke up and yawned. "Hi, daddy."

"Hi, honey. What happened to your hair?" He asked looking at her pig tails.

"Grandma did it." She frowned.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said kissing her forehead.

"Please take them out." She begged tugging her hair.

He looked over at Amy. "Amy take her upstairs and fix her hair."

Amy smiled and took Katy.

"I'll be up in a minute to read to her, okay?" He said.

"Sure, come on Katy I'll fix your hair back." Amy replied.

David waited before going to the upstairs bathroom and splashed some water on his face.

He checked his reflection in the mirror, the light pink spot on his face was the only physical reminder of his mother's slap.

It was also a permanent one of how tumultuous their relationship had become.

He rested his head against the mirror and allowed a few tears to fall before regaining his composure.

He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

David rolled his eyes; it was a text from his mother.

"When does it stop?" He wondered as he calmly dropped the phone into the toilet.

"Daddy!" Katy called.

"Coming sweetheart!" David called back.

He then flushed the toilet and left the room ignoring the "I love you" message from his mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara came home and threw her purse on the couch; she was tired, drained and her muscles ached; she glanced at the clock it was late but she really wanted a hot shower.

Clara got out of her clothes and stepped into the warm shower and leaning her head under the shower head she let the water calm her.

But the events of tonight still haunted her; the sound of David getting slapped made her shudder and his cold heartbreaking words echoed in her ears.

She was deep in thought until the phone started ringing and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Damn it!" She grumbled turning off the water and wrapping a towel around her.

Clara opened the bathroom door and shivered at the cool air. She sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She exhaled.

"Uh, Hi, Clara its David. Did I catch you at a bad time?" He said.

She blushed. "No, not at all. What's going on?" Clara said quickly.

"I know it's late but I just got a call from Sarah Jane and she's doing some small renovations at the store and is giving us all a day off." He explained.

"Wait you just got a call from your boss at this hour?" She said unconvinced.

"Okay, actually it was at the store but I didn't get a chance to mention it until now." He said sheepishly.

She smiled at the way he responded; Clara thought it was so cute.

"It's alright. So you have the day off and...?" Clara replied.

"And I figured since I didn't have to work I thought you shouldn't have to either."

Her heart dropped.

"You mean I have the day off?" She asked.

"Yeah." David replied.

"Oh." She said slightly disappointed.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's just what will I do all day?" Clara asked.

"I don't know whatever you want, I guess. Enjoy yourself." He said.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you the day after." Clara replied softly.

"Okay, bye." He replied.

After hanging up Clara finished her shower before crawling into bed.

Clara pulled the covers over her and stared out the window.

She secretly dreaded spending the entire day without seeing David; it almost made her feel empty.

After a few minutes she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Clara didn't wake up to her alarm; it was a disappointing reminder she didn't have to go into work today.

She sat up wondering why she felt so bad. "This is my day off I shouldn't feel like this." Clara said to herself.

Clara slowly got out of bed and headed for her bathroom. She passed by a framed photo of her and Danny on the dresser.

There was a twinge of guilt when she realized she should call Danny and tell him she didn't have to go into work today.

Clara reached halfway for the phone then paused and pulled her hand back. "I'll tell him later." She thought.

She stepped into her bath and leaned her head back closing her eyes. Then her cell phone started ringing and she sighed; Clara knew it was Danny.

She got out of the tub and answered it. "Hello?" Clara said adjusting her towel.

"Hi, Clara how are you?" Danny said.

"Fine." She said suspiciously.

She folded her arms. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, I won't be able to take you out this Friday." he replied.

Clara sighed. "Of course, why am I not surprised?"

"I'm sorry but its PTA night. I promised I'd be there." He explained.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Would it kill you to spend a little time with me?"

"Listen, how about I come over tonight?" Danny suggested.

Clara wondered what would be the point, she knew his visit wouldn't be long but she agreed.

She sighed. "Alright."

"Okay, I've got to go. I'm really sorry about this but I'll see you tonight." He promised.

"Yeah, bye." She mumbled hanging up.

Clara glared at her phone. "How about saying I'm sorry for ignoring me."

Clara sat on the bed not caring about her bath or the fact she was getting her sheets wet.

She sighed and laid back on the bed; Clara still wasn't sure what to do today.

She let her eyes wandered over to the window; it was a really nice day outside.

Unable to think of anything Clara decided to go to the park.

Usually she liked the park and the sounds of kids playing but she felt lonely walking by herself.

She was so used to having Danny with her and holding her hand it felt strange without him.

Clara found a nearby bench to sit on and watched the kids on the playground.

After a few minutes she was feeling bored and was about to go home when she heard a familiar voice coming from the swing set.

"Higher daddy!"

Clara turned around and her eyes brighten when she saw David pushing Katy on the swing.

"If I push you any higher you'll be in the moon. You don't want that do you?" He replied.

"Yeah!" Katy answered.

David chuckled. "Okay you can be the first five-year old on the moon, then."

Clara smiled and slowly walked over to them.

"Hi!" She said.

"Oh, hello!" He smiled.

Clara blushed it seemed his smile had an effect on her.

She stood next to him and watched him push Katy on the swings

"I didn't know you came to the park." Clara said.

"I don't; not usually, anyway but since I have the day off I thought why not."

He glanced at her. "So what brings you here?"

"I couldn't think of anything to do." Clara admitted.

"Are you enjoying your day off?" He asked as he pushed Katy.

She shrugged. "I guess. It's just I'm not used to days off."

He smirked. "That's what I always tell Sarah Jane but she tells me everyone deserves a break."

"You're lucky to have a nice boss." Clara replied.

"Well, I hope you think I'm a nice boss, too."

"You are." She said thoughtfully.

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

Clara talked to him for a few more minutes before checking her watch.

"Well, I've got to go." She said lightly tapping his arm.

He flinch slightly. "Okay." David replied looking bothered.

She looked at him strangely. "Okay, bye." Clara replied softly as she left.

Katy stopped her swing and glanced up at him. "Are you hurt again daddy?"

David smiled and lifted her up. "No, I'm fine. Let's go home, eh?" He said.

Danny was sitting at his desk watching his students take a test but his mind was on Clara.

He was feeling miserable. "I haven't been a very good boyfriend." He thought.

A few students noticed his frown and he quickly lowered his head and pretended to be busy.

"I don't blame her for being mad." He thought.

He had to fix this so left a few minutes early to pick her up and take her out for dinner.

Danny got David address and drove to his house.

He walked up to the door and knocked. Katy answered it and frowned.

"What do you want?" She said.

Before he could answer he saw a young man come behind her and lift her up in his arms.

"Sorry, she's still learning how the answer the door." David smiled.

Danny nodded. "It's okay."

"Did I get it right, daddy?" Katy asked.

"Almost." He replied.

"Daddy? He can't be." Danny thought gawking at him.

"So how can I help you?" David asked.

"Are you David Smith?" He asked.

"Yep!" He replied popping his P.

Feeling puzzled Danny stared at David.

"Um, sir?" David said waving his hand in front of Danny's face.

"Uh, sorry, hi I'm Danny, Clara's boyfriend."

David smiled. "Oh, that's nice. I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

Danny was stunned. "Really? She never mentioned me?"

"Not to me no but when Clara's here I'm at work." He explained.

"So is Clara here?" Danny asked.

David shook his head. "I gave her the day off."

Danny's eyes widen.

"I wonder why she didn't tell me about that. When did you tell her?" He replied.

David shrugged. "I told her last night."

"Oh, really? Has she been here at all today?" Danny asked.

"No, sorry." David replied.

Danny nodded. "Well, thanks anyway."

"No problem." He said before going inside.

Danny marched to his car and slammed the door shut.

He couldn't believe Clara lied like that.

He took his cell phone and tried calling her but it was turned off.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed hitting the steering wheel.

Frustrated he drove to her place.

Clara sat on the couch and pulled out the rag doll she had gotten for Katy.

She smiled before placing the toy back in the bag; just then the door knocked.

Curious she answered and was surprised to see Danny.

"Danny, you're early." She smiled.

"We need to talk." He said.

Clara shrugged and let him in.

Judging from his expression he wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You owe me an explanation." Danny said.

"For what?" Clara asked.

"For not starters not mentioning that David was so young." Danny replied.

"How would you know that?" She said suspiciously.

Danny rubbed the back of his head. "I went over there."

"What! Why?" Clara demanded.

"Because I thought you were working today, Clara!" He yelled.

"He told you didn't he?" She sighed closing her eyes.

He nodded. "Yeah he did."

"I was going to tell you." She replied.

"But why didn't you?"

Clara scoffed. "I was out today. I'm sorry but my whole world doesn't revolve around you!"

"Well, it would've been nice to have spent it with you." Danny replied.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, now you care, bravo!" She said applauding.

"Okay, I admit I've been busy but I have a job!" Danny yelled.

"So do I!" Clara protested.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah and I think you're enjoying it too much."

She glared at him. "Don't you dare, don't you even dare!"

Danny shrugged. "Then don't give me reasons to be suspicious."

Clara stared at his cold expression. She couldn't believe this.

"You actually think there's something going on between David and I, don't you?"

Danny said nothing but his blank expression said it all.

Feeling hurt Clara shook her head in disbelief and grabbed Katy's toy bag. "Fuck you!" She said brushing past him.

"Wait Clara!" He said following her.

"Go away!" Clara choked taking her purse.

"Can't we talk about this?" He asked taking her hand.

"No, I'm done talking about this!" She said pulling away.

Clara wiped her eyes and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"What do you care?" She said slamming the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy was texting from her chair while Katy cuddled up to David watching T.V when the door knocked.

"Who is that?" Amy frowned.

David shrugged. "I don't know." He groaned standing up to answer the door.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Clara.

"Clara, hi!" He said.

"Hi!" She replied.

"What brings you here?"

Clara blushed. "Well, just because I'm not working today doesn't mean I can't visit, does it?"

David grinned. "Of course you can visit, come on in."

She smiled and walked inside.

"Oh, I got Katy a doll." Clara showed him the rag doll.

David held it up and smiled. "She'll love it."

"Love what?" Katy's eyes brighten when she walked in and saw Clara.

"Hi Clara!" She grinned.

She knelt and hugged her. "Hi, Katy."

"Look what Clara got you, honey." He said handing her the doll.

Katy smiled held it tight. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"I was just about to read the girls a story, you're welcome to join us." He said.

Clara shook her head. "No, that's family time but I'd rather load the dishwasher if that's okay."

"Clara it's your night off." David sighed.

She shrugged. "I know but I want to do something."

He smiled. "Okay but nothing else."

Clara nodded and went to the kitchen while David joined his kids in the living room.

She could see them from the kitchen.

Katy crawled on the couch and handed him the book.

David sighed and chuckled. "Honey, this a chapter book."

"I know." Katy replied happily.

"Alright, but only a couple of pages." He smiled.

Clara couldn't resist she had to have a closer look.

She crept near the living room and watched from beside the wall.

Katy sucked her thumb and clutched her new doll while Amy shut off her phone which surprised Clara.

They both listened attentively to David as he read.

"Amy seems so calm when her dad is near." Clara thought.

Amy rested her head back on the couch and silently read along with David while Katy pointed at the pages.

Clara smiled. "They're so cute."

She suppressed a giggle when he went into different voices or when he paused because Katy was stalling by asking a question.

Eventually Katy fell asleep and Amy started yawning, he put the book down and sighed.

"I think it's time for bed, yeah?"

Amy nodded and hugged him goodnight. David looked beside him as Katy slept and smiled.

"Come on Katy." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.

Clara saw it as an opportunity to sneak back to the kitchen before being seen.

Upstairs David was covering up Katy he knelt beside the bed and stroked her brown hair.

"Night, sweetie." He said softly.

He then checked on Amy who was curled up under her blankets he kissed the top of her head and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

He found Clara just as she had turned on the dishwasher.

"Hi!" Clara smiled.

David leaned against fridge and smirked. "So did you enjoy story time?"

Clara scoffed. "How did you know?"

David shrugged. "Probably because you were the only one giggling and your perfume might've given you away as well."

She playfully tossed a dish rag at him.

David chuckled and opened the fridge. "Would you like a soda?"

"Yeah, thanks."

They went to the living room and sat on the couch.

David took a sip of his drink and leaned his head back.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, feels rather embarrassing." He blushed.

"I thought it was adorable." Clara smirked.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Extremely!" Clara replied.

He grinned.

"I was surprised to see Amy sitting there." She said.

David nodded. "Oh, she always sits in on bedtime stories it helps her relax."

His scar poked out from his sleeve again making Clara curious.

Clara tapped her soda bottle nervously. "David can I ask you something?"

"Yep!" replied.

"I hope it's okay to ask but I keep seeing a mark on your arm, what is it?" She asked.

He chuckled slightly. "I knew you were going to ask about that."

"So, what is it?"

David took another sip before responding. "It's a scar."

"A scar?" She said.

David nodded. "In fact I have several including some burn marks."

Her eyes widen. "How?"

"My ex-wife Emily." He replied.

Clara was stunned. "Your ex did that?"

David sighed. "Yeah and always in places where they wouldn't show."

She shook her head. "But that means you're a"

He glanced at her. "Battered spouse? Yes I suppose." David replied softly.

"Why did she do that?"

He shrugged. "Don't know, maybe because she was a bad-tempered brat or maybe because I begged her to come home too much."

"Did she hurt the kids?" Clara asked.

He shook his head. "No, but she did steal their gift money and neglected them. Sometimes when I came home they were alone."

"Can I see?" She pointed at his arm.

David smiled but shook his head.

Clara blushed. "Of course, stupid question, sorry. Now I'm embarrassed."

David gently squeezed her hand. "It's okay."

"Where is she now?" She asked.

David shook his head. "No idea, after the divorce she disappeared but left me with her debt."

Clara sat there in disbelief she couldn't imagine someone could be that cruel to such a nice guy.

She felt tears forming.

He noticed her wiping her eyes.

"Clara?" He said concerned.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed.

David put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I hate what happened to you. It was wrong." She replied.

He leaned towards her. "It's okay, I'm fine, now."

Clara shook her head. "But it wasn't fair." She wept.

David held her in his arms and comforted her. "Shh, it's alright."

His embrace was strong and inviting and Clara felt safe.

She buried her face in his shirt; it was soft against her cheek and his voice was soothing and reassuring.

Clara secretly wished she could stay there forever.

Once she stopped crying she sat up. "Sorry." She blushed.

"Hey, it's okay. You have a big heart and that's good."

He gently wiped a tear from her cheek making her shiver.

Clara glanced up at those dark brown eyes and started to feel flush and quickly looked at her watch. "I-I better get going."

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

He walked her to the door.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." David smiled.

"Goodnight." Clara said getting in her car.

She sat there a few minutes and bit her lower lip, she could still feel his arms around her.

Clara smiled and drove home.

The next day everything was hectic; David was in a rush, Amy was running late and Katy wanted Clara to brush her hair.

Clara was trying to do everything else.

She followed David as he headed for the door. "Do you have everything?" She asked.

He checked his pockets and nodded.

"Yeah, I've to go. Make sure Amy doesn't miss the bus."

"Yes, sir!" Clara playfully saluted.

David smiled and hurried out the door just as Amy ran down the stairs.

"Where is he?" She frowned.

"He just left." Clara replied.

"Did he tell you?" She asked.

"Tell me what?"

Amy groaned. "I knew he forget. Dad wants you to stay a little longer until he and Donna get home."

She froze. "Donna?"

"Yeah, they're having dinner then coming back here." Amy replied.

"Oh?" Clara replied softly.

Amy smiled. "Yeah, you'll love her!"

She nodded.

Amy looked at her puzzled. "Are you okay?"

Clara faked a smile. "Yeah, I'm great."

Just then the school bus horn beeped and Amy rushed out the door.

Clara stood there shocked. "He has a date."

The word date repeated cruelly over and over in her head.

A tug on her shirt broke her thoughts; Clara looked down at Katy's concerned face. "Clara, are you alright?"

She knelt and gently brushed a strand of hair from Katy's face.

"Katy, honey is your daddy bringing someone over after he has dinner with them?"

Katy nodded. "He's bringing Donna so you can meet her. She's really nice."

Clara's heart was breaking.

She tried to tell herself that David could be with whoever he wanted but the idea of him holding another woman like he did her killed her inside.

Then Katy broke into her sad thoughts.

"Will you brush my hair, Clara?" Katy raised her brush up to her.

Clara suddenly felt sick.

"Um, Katy I need to use the restroom just wait on the couch, okay."

She looked at her strangely but nodded. "Okay." Katy replied.

Clara rushed to the bathroom and began retching in the toilet.

Afterwards Clara look in the mirror at her messy reflection and the tears started to fall.

David's date shouldn't have bothered Clara but it did. Clara felt like the stupidest girl in the world.

"I'm the nanny and nothing more." She wept softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Clara felt deflated and embarrassed; she tried not to let it show but it was hard to deny her disappointment.

Clara knew David was just her boss but the way he confided in her was so special. How could he just disregard that?

"I guess I mistook trust for something else." She thought sadly.

Finally she heard a car drive up; Clara went to the window and peaked through the curtain.

She was curious to see the kind of girl he did like.

A beautiful red head stepped out of the car arm in arm with David, they were laughing and smiling.

"Typical, rich girl always getting the guy." Clara mumbled.

Clara slowly stood from the couch as they walked in the house.

"Like a King and his Queen." She thought bitterly.

"Amy, Katy look whose here!" He called.

They rushed downstairs past Clara and quickly hugged her.

She swallowed and felt slightly hurt at the sudden affection for this woman.

David smiled at Clara but she stood there with her arms folded with no expression.

"Clara I want you to meet Donna Noble." He said.

Donna smiled. "Hi, Clara!" She extended her hand but Clara didn't accept the friendly gesture.

"Uh, David's told me all about you." She said looking puzzled.

Clara sneered. "I'm sure he has. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going."

She brushed past Donna and stormed out the door.

Donna looked at him confused. "Was it something I said?"

"Uh, wait here." He said rushing out the door.

It was a chilly night but Clara didn't care; she stood outside and wept.

"Bastard." She thought.

She then heard David's voice and started walking away.

"Clara!" He called as she headed for her car.

"Leave me alone!" She cried.

David grabbed her arm. "Clara what's wrong?"

"Let me go." She replied.

"Clara, please what's the matter?" David asked.

She glared at him. "I'm not talking to you!" Her voice broke.

"Why, what did I do?"

"You are so pathetic! I don't why I put up with this or you!" She yelled.

David looked at her strangely. "What's wrong me asking if you want to babysit for my cousin's daughter?"

Clara looked at him confused. "Wait what?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Donna's my cousin. I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't." She replied her tone getting softer.

He went on to explain further. "She and her husband Sean are planning their second honeymoon and they need a babysitter for their daughter and since she was visiting I told her all about you."

"So that's your cousin?" Clara blushed.

David shoved his hands in his pockets and chuckled. "Who did you think she was?"

Clara felt so silly and relieved at the same time.

"Do you still want to meet her?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, definitely."

David smiled and took her hand and led her inside.

Despite the misunderstanding the rest of the evening went better and Donna couldn't have been nicer.

But Clara was still embarrassed and ashamed over her outburst.

Afterwards David walked Clara to her car; she glanced nervously at him.

"I'm really sorry about tonight." Clara said.

He shrugged. "It's okay I actually find it quite funny."

Clara smirked. "Glad you think so."

"And I am flattered by your jealousy." David replied dramatically.

She scoffed. "I wasn't jealous I was just looking out for you."

David smiled. "I'm sure you were."

Clara looked at him; his eyes were so brown and beautiful she got distracted and dropped her keys.

"Damn." She muttered.

She knelt to pick them up but it was dark so David tried to help her.

"Let me help." He said crouching.

"Thank you, I don't know why I keep messing up tonight." She muttered.

"You don't." He winked causing her to smile.

As they searched for keys their hands accidently touched; the warmth of his fingers made Clara shiver.

David cleared his throat and handed her the keys. "Here I found them." He said softly.

"Thanks." She replied.

They stood and stared at each other.

After a moment of awkward silence David spoke.

"Well, goodnight, see you in the morning." He smiled.

Clara smiled as he started to leave.

Acting on impulse Clara took a deep breath and called him back.

"Wait." She said.

David paused and glanced back. "Yep?"

Clara slowly came closer and gently pulled him down and gave a chaste but tender kiss.

After the kiss Clara pulled back and blushed. "Well I got to go." She smiled nervously.

Too stunned to speak he nodded but smiled.

Clara gave a small wave and got into her car.

Watching her drive away David gently touched his mouth and smiled.

He could still feel her soft lips and the flavor of her strawberry lip gloss still lingered.

"She kissed me." He whispered.

David shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned as he walked back.

Amy was watching from the window and angrily brushed past Donna.

"Amy is something wrong?" She asked.

"I hate her!" She shouted as she ran to her room and slammed the door before he could see her.


End file.
